Puella Magi Americana Magica
by Emma Iveli
Summary: San Francisco is known as the Witches Den, a place where two Witch appearances are considered a slow day. The distant and quiet Lenora, the rich and lazy Diana and the anime obsessed new comer Angelina make up the trio of magical girls that protect the city... but will they be able to handle the truth of the cause of the Witches Den? Please R&R!
1. I Can't Enjoy Both?

A/N: Well... my first attempt as an elsewhere fic, I know the American Magical Girl plot has been done before but I doubt with what I'm planning... I can't think of a site, but if someone suggests a site for a director's cut, I'll think about it... either way enjoy the story... I've put a lot of thought into this story...

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, nothing else I own, that's all I can say...

Puella Magi Americana Magica

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: I Can't Enjoy Both?

San Francisco was one of the most if not most visited cities in the world. It's beauty was known by all and sometimes having secrets… mostly good… but one so terrible, so horrible that only a few knew…

San Francisco and much of the Bay Area was called the Witches Den, for it's unusually high amount of witches… having a single witch attack in a day was considered a slow day… actually having only two witches was considered a slow day, having a single witch was considered odd.

This phenomena started about 2 years ago… but no Magical Girl in area knew the cause, or if they knew the cause they didn't tell anyone.

In a Middle School, not far from the Balboa Park BART station, the school day was winding down. The last class of the day was being held.

One girl Sabrina Holmes was paying attention to the homework assignment, and wrote everyone thing down.

Sabrina was a girl of medium height with wavy sea green hair and matching eyes.

Despite the furry white cat like creature sleeping on her lap she got the assignment down.

The little creature was not Kyubei, but rather called itself Gobey, why was that. It was one of the mysteries of the Witches Den, what ever caused the Witches Den also caused San Francisco's version of Kyubei to well go a little insane by Incubator standards.

And for some reason this changes all of the red on him to blue… no one on not even his race knew why this was…

He had emotions, happiness, sadness, anger, regret… because of that he refused to make as many contracts.

Of course most of the magical girls didn't know that last part…

He was also a notorious drunk… and since he lived with Sabrina, she had to make sure he didn't overboard…

However Sabrina was no magical girl, no she refused to make a contract. She was a secret keeper for the trio of San Francisco, in fact her house was where they stored any and all excess Soul Gems, after all it was common for them to get more than three a day…

The bell rang and the students began to leave.

"I hope you all have a good weekend." Said the teacher.

Sabrina picked up Gobey by the tail waking him up.

"What?" asked Gobey, "Is class over?"

Sabrina nodded and walked over to her classes mate Lenora Butcher, she was a rather tall girl with long dark purple hair and piercing red-violet eyes.

She was the magical girl in the school and had been for about two years.

"Here… and make sure to keep an eye on him this time…" said Sabrina, "He got really drunk last night."

"I know…" mumbled Lenora, "You can blame for that, Angelina was the who brought him last night…"

"Don't lie to me, I know no watches him when he comes home…" muttered Sabrina.

"Good morning Lenora." Said Gobey.

"It's afternoon." Mutter Lenora.

Sabrina sighed and left, she wanted very little to do with magical girls other than taking care of Gobey.

Leona went to her locker to get her backpack and left.

"So where do you want to search today." Said Gobey.

"It doesn't matter." Said Lenora.

Lenora left the school and change her soul gem from ring form to egg form and began her search for a witch.

It didn't take too long, just a block away from City College she found one.

She took out her cell phone and knew she had to call her partners.

At Crissy Field, a girl dressed in a school uniform with short blue hair laid on a bench. In her hand was a blue Soul Gem…

Her name was Diana Irving, her father was a high ranked executive in Silicon Valley and she had almost everything she wanted in life…

Well almost, what she wanted was a Beach House in Hawaii, and that is what she wished for.

All she ever wanted to do in life was laze about doing nothing.

In fact she had a bet with Lenora that if she could defeat a witch sitting on her butt, Leona would buy her meals for a whole week.

Even before the Witches Den Phenomena, the Golden Gate Bridge was a magnet for Witches… Many believed that was the cause of the Witches Den.

That is why she also invited a method she called fishing using her magic as a radar, if a witch came into the area she would know. About a quarter of all the witches they found was found using this method.

That was when her cell phone rang.

She reached into her bag and pulled it out, she saw it Lenora.

"Hey, where's the witch?" asked Diana.

"It's on Howthe." Came Lenora's reply.

"Did you contact Angelina yet?" asked Diana.

"No…" came Lenora's reply.

"I'll call her." Sighed Diana, "I do have to pick her up after all."

"Whatever… I'm going in." came Lenora's reply.

Diana sighed and hung up her phone.

She got up and called the third member of their team.

In Japan Town, at the bookstore, a girl with long pink pigtails looked at the Japanese Manga section.

Her name was Angelina Morris, she only joined recently and became a Magical Girl for the sake of being a magical girl.

She loved anime and manga and she loved the Magical Girl genre most of all. Of course she jumped at the chance of becoming one when she found out.

Since she did have to make a wish she made the wish to speak Japanese.

She also was a newbie, she hadn't been a Magical Girl for more than a month.

That was when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi…" she answered.

"Hey, Lenora found a witch…" came Diana on the other end, "Japan Town?"

"Yeah…" responded Angelina.

"I'll meet you there soon." Responded Diana.

Back at Crissy Field, Diana since it wasn't it wasn't a sunny day, she found a place that was deserted easily and transformed into her magical girl form.

Her clothes hand to somewhat flowing sleeveless dark blue shirt, with a sky blue collar that had a sort of star shape. She had short sky blue that also flowed, she had knee high dark blue socks and flat shoes, in her hair was a dark blue head band and her soul gem which took the form of a drop of water was in her hair.

She summoned her weapon, which was a trident. Her abilities was controlling water and sand… however she rarely used the sand part, but due to the fact that water was every she was able to use water in many ways. In face it was her main transportation.

She used her trident as a focus and using the water from the bay used the water a high-powered jet that let fly high into the air.

She took this all the way to Japan town, she touched down, at Webster and Post, managing to keep much of the water she gathered from the bay, thankfully no one noticed her, and Angelina was waiting outside for her…

"That the 3rd time this week you were here and not looking for witches." said Diana.

"Gomen…" said Angelina rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm scolding you, but remember if Lenora finds out she will guilt you…" said Angelina.

"That stopped working a week ago…" said Angelina.

Diana laughed, "Hold on tight." Said Diana.

Angelina grabbed onto Diana's waited. Diana launched her and her partner high into the air.

Back at the entrance to the labyrinth. Lenora transformed into her magical girl form.

She had a red-violet shirt with long sleeves that were slightly puffy at the top, her collar and cuffs were black as was her skirt, which was knee length, she also had red-violet and knee high black boots, her soul gem was at her throat, which was a circle

She then opened the entrance and went in.

Inside it was strangely like a library.

She walked with Gobey on her shoulder.

"If you go near a liquor store I promise I won't tell Sabs you went in alone…" Sid Gobey.

Lenora said nothing.

That was when several affairs showed up, they were a mixture of books and bats…

That was when Lenora created some daggers, which she threw at the familiars.

She then created shields around many of them and repelled them far away.

Outside Diana and Angelina arrived.

"Gobey we're here." Thought Diana.

"We haven't encountered the witch, just familiars so far." Gobey's voice came them.

That was when the familiars in the shields suddenly came out of the entrance.

Both of them knew whenever she away a familiar they would leave the labyrinth still trapped in the shield… both of them assumed that they disappeared when the witch was killed.

"All right! It's time to transform!" cheered Angelina.

She transformed into her magical girl form.

She had a pink she with puffy sleeves, a hot pink sailor collar with matching pink skirt which had a light pink lace underneath. A dark pink ribbon was at the base of the collar on her lower back. She had light pink sock that went to above her knee as we light pink give that went to her elbows and hot pink shoes that had ballerina straps, her pig tails were now tied with large light pink ribbons and her soul gem too the shape of a cherry blossom petal on her forehead.

"Let's go in." said Diana.

"Right." Said Angelina summoning her weapon which was a katana.

They ran in and caught up with Lenora, who was repelling the familiars away.

"It's about time." Mumbled Lenora.

That was when one of the familiars tried to attack Diana but she created a jet of water that was summoned from the air itself to smack it away.

"Waiting for us?" asked Diana.

"You know I like to repel familiars whenever I find the witch on my own… I can't enjoy that?" asked Lenora.

Angelina cut down a few of the familiars.

"I thought you enjoyed when they make a strange sound?" asked Angelina.

"I can't enjoy both?" asked Lenora brushing her hair out of her face.

"I guess…" said Angelina.

The trio continued on their way, until they got to the center of the labyrinth… the entire centre looked like a mixture of a classroom and library.

"Let's do this!" called out Angelina running to battle.

Dianna followed to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"Why won't you shout Leeroy Jenkins?" asked Gobey.

Lenora rolled her eyes.

The witch finally noticed Angelina, the witch a creature made up of books and papers and was worm shaped.

"Oh I get a book worm." Laughed Angelina.

The "book worm" tried to tackle.

However it hit a barrier that protected her.

Angelina sighed as Lenora jumped next to her.

"Remember you can't always jump in, you never know when I wont' be there to bail you out." Said Lenora.

"I have a plan!" called out Diana, "You two distract while I gather enough water."

"Okay!" said Angelina.

"Remember, you can't concentrate on gathering water if you sitting down." Pointed out Lenora.

Lenora created many daggers, which she coated in her shield. She threw them at the witch.

While Angelina jumped high into the air and began to scream, which sent out shock waves that began to tear apart the witch.

Diana on the other hand was reaching for water all though out the labyrinth, it took about a minute, but eventually she gathered enough water.

She launched the water at the witch, and since the witch was made of paper and books, the witch stopped moving.

Lenora created daggers all around the moistened witch and drove them into the witch and this was the thing that killed it…

Diana wad breathing heavily however she had a Grief Seed on her so she was able to clean her Soul Gem once she transformed back.

"All right we win again!" cheered Angelina giving the v is for victory.

"Does either one need a new one or do should we just send it to Sabrina?" asked Lenora.

Diana looked at her Greif Seed, which was completely blackened.

"I need a new one!" responded Diana.

Lenora tossed her the grief seed, while Diana gave the used up on to Gobey who promptly ate it.

"I have a coin!" said Angelina.

They slipped it was heads.

They had a system, if it was heads, then they would find the next witch as a group, if it was tails then they would go their separate ways for the day.

"So which way do you want to go?" asked Angelina.

"That way…" answered Lenora pointing towards City College.

As they headed towards City College they passed by an ambulance with a person covered in sheet being loaded into it.

"I wonder happened…" whispered Angelina.

'No doubt the witch." Responded Gobey.

Angelina sighed, after all she was still new to being a magical girl.

Later that night, after finding and fighting 4 more witches, they decided to part ways for the night.

Diana put all of the grief seeds into a little bag and tied it around Gobey's neck.

"See you tomorrow." Said Gobey.

"We're meeting at Aquatic Park, right?" asked Angelina.

"That's right." Said Diana.

Lenora said nothing as she went home, the tow two shrugged and went their separate ways as well.

Gobey smirked, not one watching.

Sometime later, Sabrina was getting a glasses of milk, listening to the news her dad was watching.

The top story, was that the show Survivor had its first death… and was in talks of whether or not to continue the season.

"Wow… so what did the guy of?" asked Sabrina.

"They don't know, he went to get fired wood and he just keeled over." Said her dad.

"Was it some island in the pacific?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah…" answered her dad.

Both of them sniffed the air.

"Is that booze?" asked her dad, "Where is it coming from?"

"You have got to be kidding…" thought Sabrina.

Sabrina found Gobey who was drunk off his add at the window.

"Hey~~~ SABS!" said Gobey, "IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT! AND I'M READY TO PARTY!"

"I'm so glad you're invisible to everyone else…" thought Sabrina.

Sabrina grabbed the drunken mascot into her room and put him on a pillow that was his best, she took out the bag and examined the Greif Seeds. She had a special box, and pending on the clarity of them she put in a specific compartment.

She went to her bed, looked at the ceiling and sighed.

She made her choice a long time ago, that until the time was right she would become a magical girl…

She looked at Gobey who had passed out.

Which also meant that until that time it was her job so taking care of a drunken Gobey and act a neutral party with the Greif Seeds… Someone had to have that job… and she was just the girl to do it…

Next Time: One Saturday they search for witches in Fisherman's Warf while bonding a little... also how did Diana become a magical girl? Find out next time!


	2. I'm Never Called Calm and Cool

Chapter 2: I'm Never Called Calm and Cool

Diana laid on a bench, whiled the Golden Gate Bridge could be seen where she was it was almost three miles away from the Bridge meaning it wasn't the best fishing spot.

"Hey!" said Angelina surprising her a little.

"Hey…" said Diana sitting up.

"Is Lorena here yet…" said Angelina.

"Not yet." Answered Diana.

As it turns out that was when Lenora arrived, since she lived closet to Sabrina she also picked up Gobey.

"So are we going witch hunting or not?" asked Lenora somewhat irritably.

"Sabs yelled at her for letting me come home on my own." Laughed Gobey.

"How drunk were you?" asked Angelina.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything…" answered Gobey.

"So, I was thinking before we go witch hunting we go get some ice cream." Said Diana, "My treat…"

"Really! YATTA!" cheered Angelina.

Lenora said nothing.

As it turns out they went to the Ghirardelli Chocolate shop, both Diana and Angelina got sundaes while Lenora got a plain bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"You could have gotten more." Said Diana, "You didn't have to ay."

"I prefer my ice cream plain." Answered Lenora.

"I guess you would." Said Diana.

Lenora grabbed a napkin and place a couple of scoops of her ice cream for Gobey.

As they ate, Angelina decided to ask Diana something.

"Hey, I never asked, how you became a magical girl." Said Angelina.

Diana laughed, "It all started on a rare sunny summer day…" said Diana.

(Flashback)

Diana was walking home from Baker Beach sighing, according to weather reports the fog would be returning soon.

Her father wouldn't buy her a beach house in Hawaii since he considered it pointless, they lived in the Sea Cliff nationhood, not only was it one of the richest, but one that was within walking distance to two beaches.

As she continue to walk she saw that that everything around her began to warp, the buildings changed shape and suddenly strange birds showed up, then again they couldn't be described as bird, they had the torso of a bird, but their wings were more leg like than wing like and they were walking towards her.

"What…" she said.

Before she could finish her sentence, suddenly one of them was encased in a ball and sent away, the rest were suddenly stabbed by flying daggers.

"Well that was easy." Said a voice.

She turned around and saw Lenora, Sabrina and Gobey.

"Look like we go here on time." Said Sabrina with a sigh of relief.

"You stay with her while I'll take care of the witch." Muttered Lenora.

"What? Why?" asked Sabrina.

"She'll just get in the way if she comes along, your already enough…" said Lenora.

"Fine, but I better not see any familiars flying over our heads." Said Sabrina.

Lenora gritted her teeth and ran off to find the witch.

"Uh… what's going on?" asked Diana.

"She's a magical girl…" said Gobey.

"Okay…" said Diana, she sat down, then laid down, "Tell me when it all over, she can probably explain it better."

Sabrina and Gobey looked at each other.

But they mostly sat and stood in silence, however Gobey and Sabrina were having a mental conversation about Diana.

Eventually the labyrinth vanished…

Lenora walked over and tossed the grief seed to Sabrina.

"I didn't need it this time." Said Lenora.

Diana got up, "You owe me and explanation, so let's just go to my house." She said.

"How far is it, because I'm not taking a bus…" muttered Lenora, "I do have to find witches after all…"

"Actually is very close by." Said Diana.

She lead them to her house, which amazed both Gobey and Sabrina.

"You live in this nationhood?" asked Sabrina.

"OH WOW!" said Gobey, "You must loaded!"

"Yeah…" said Diana, "The maid is home, but I know she won't bother us."

She let the three in, asked her maid for some sodas and showed them to her room, shortly after the maid came in with some sodas,

"So what's going on… because I didn't eat any anything weird." Said Diana.

Gobey began to explain about witches and magical girl, Diana seemed to shrug it off, however there was something that surprised both Diana and Lenora.

"And I want you to make a contact and become a magical girl!" said Gobey.

"What?" asked Lenora who was honestly surprised.

"Yes, she's perfect, her calm and cool demeanor is perfect for a magical girl." Said Gobey.

"Wow that's a first." Said Diana, "I'm never called calm and cool."

"Really? What do you they cal you?" asked Gobey.

"Lazy…" answered Diana.

"Seriously? That's why you were laying down in a witch's labyrinth?" asked Sabrina who then face palmed.

"Yep!" answered Diana, "But the whole magical girl thing does sounds interesting… so I'll think about it… I'm sure I'll get something in return…"

"You'll get a wish in return." Said Lenora.

"Really?" asked Diana that was when she realized the only thing her dad wouldn't buy her, "I'll become a magical girl…"

"I should warn you one thing…" said Gobey, "Your soul gem isn't just a pretty little trinket, it's your soul… and if that get smashed you die."

"So I'm selling my soul for a beach house in Hawaii… sounds fair…" said Diana.

Sabrina blinked in response.

However Lenora glared at Sabrina, she knew what they were doing… and why she wanted Diana to become a magical girl.

It was because Diana would be as the "old Gobey" would put it a "net loss"…

Both of them knew that it would extremely difficult for her to get rid of her without causing problems.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's how I became a magical girl." Finished Diana.

Both of them looked at Leona.

"I'm still not telling you the story." Said Lenora.

"But Sabrina won't tell me…" muttered Angelina, "She won't even tell how she got involved…"

"I know, right…" responded Diana.

"Are you two done yet… we have to get going…" muttered Lenora.

The two finished their sundaes and they left. Since it was a nice day, they knew they had to explore Fisherman's Warf due to the high concentration of tourists.

Angelina took the lead for this one, mostly because of her short attention span, if she focused on her soul gem then she would focus on the shops or other tourist attractions.

That was when her Soul Gem began to glow.

They began to follow the trail, and found the witch's barer, all three of them went thorough it…

After a while they were attacked by several mutated balloon animals.

"Take this Mr. Kimidori!" shouted Angelina cutting a green dog with her sword.

"What have I told you abort using anime references…" mumbled Lenora.

"I couldn't help my elf this time… trust me… if you knew the reference you would laugh…" muttered Angelina.

That was when a blue giraffe tried to attack Lenora but Leonora sent it out of the witch's labyrinth.

"You know… since they die when they pop you're the best one top take them down." Diana said to Lenora.

Lenora nodded summoned her dagger, which easily popped the deranged balloon animals.

"It's going to be a clown." Said Angelina.

"I think a demented carousel,…" said Diana.

"What talking about?" asked Lenora.

"What the witch's theme is." Said Diana.

"I see… "mumbled Lenora.

As they continued on their way, with Lenora taking down most of the familiars.

Eventually they got to the center, which was surrounded by several carnival games, music started playing and they saw the witch it was a horrifyingly tall carousel, on stop was an equally as horrifying clown's head.

"So it's both…" said Diana.

"Didn't see that one coming." Said Angelina.

Lenora just rolled her eyes.

The carousel witch noticed them and began to spin very fast and headed for them.

Angelina summoned one of her katanas and used to block the witch, desperate it spinning and larger than a two-story building, however Angelina had to jump back from it.

"Wow…" muttered Lenora, "That was impressive…"

"I figured sound waves in my sword would work…" said Angelina.

Lenora blinked.

"What?" asked Angelina.

"I didn't expect you would study up on sound." Said Lenora.

However the carousel witch tried to crush the two of them but both of them dodged.

That was when Diana summoned a large globe of water. She then fashioned it into a sphere which hit the clown head, unfortunately this nothing to the witch.

"Great a decoy…" muttered Diana.

As the witch spun, Angelina saw something.

"I think I figured out a new weak point!" said Angelina, "I need one of you to cover me!"

"Fine…" mumbled Lenora covering Angelina in her shields.

"I guess that's covering me…" mumbled Angelina.

Angelina sighed, hoping it would work and went onto the platform of the witch… it was spinning so fast she fell and held on for dear life.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Lenora.

"The organ!" yelled Angelina, "Destroy the organ…"

"The organ?" asked Diana.

Both Diana and Lenora both saw the organ, which the music was coming from.

Lenora created several daggers at the organ, which not only stopped the music, but also the carousel body.

Angelina was too dizzy to get up. However the witches body began to crumble, thankfully the shield around her protected her from any debris that fell on her.

Eventually the labyrinth fell apart Diana picked up the grief seed.

"How dark is your soul gem?" asked Diana.

"Not dark enough…" muttered Lenora transformed back to being a human and showing her it wasn't even dark at all.

"You okay?" asked Gobey to Angelina.

"Please make the world stop spinning…" mumbled Angelina.

"What kind of injury would dizziness be considered?" asked Diana.

"Don't' ask me…" muttered Lenora.

Sometime later, after Angelina was able to stand and walk a little they flipped the coin, which turned out to be tails.

"Looks like time to split up." Said Lenora with a smirk.

"Well, I'm headed to the Presidio…" said Diana.

"And I'll just head south…" said Lenora.

"I'm just going to sit here and fish for a while…" said Angelina who still hadn't fully recovered.

"I'll stay with her…" said Gobey.

"Remember, next time with a witch like that, don't get on it." Muttered Lenora.

"Yeah…" mumbled Angelina.

Lenora and Diana left Gobey and Angelina alone.

Back with Diana, she took out her Soul Gem knowing it was going to be a while until she in a good enough distract to fish near the bridge...

Even if she did have to do quite a bit of work into being a magical girl, she would never regret it, not in a million years…

Next Time: Angelina decides to go to Colma, a city south of San Francisco dubbed the neutral zone, any magical girl from anywhere can go hunting there. However that day she isn't the only one, she meets another magical girl name Rosemary who claims that SF used to be her turf before the Witch's Den spring up, is she telling the truth, and what is hiding? Does she know the truth about the witch's den, also how did Angelina becomes a magical girl, find out next time!


	3. I Only Magically Learned One Language…

Chapter 3: I Only Magically Learned One Language…

Colma, California is a rather unique town. Why? Well it's a giant graveyard and that's not an insult, due to laws placed in San Francisco no one is allowed to be buried within City limits (unless it was grandfathered in certain locations) because of that Colma became home to it's graveyards. In fact the dead outnumber the living 1000 to 1.

The city itself is used to it, in fact the town motto is "It's good to be alive in Colma".

However since funerals were common, witches were attracted to the town and it was kind of hard to find a magical girl in town willing to make a contract…

So Colma was decaled a neutral zone, all magical girls of the bay area had an unwritten agreement that if two came across each other in Colma they would not get into a fight over a Grief Seed…

Of course such a location interested Angelina, after all… so she decided that Sunday to go to Colma. She did tell Lenora and Diana in advanced just to let them know…

She had just reached the Balboa Park station and she sighed.

"I should have brought a manga." She thought.

She began to think back to what happened when she first became a magical girl.

(Flashback)

Angelina was walking back from the bus stop holding a manga in her hand.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this arc to begin." She cheered.

A jogger ran past her going the same way. But she really didn't pay attention to him. Then there was a large gust of wind.

"What the…" she said.

That was when the streets began to warp, around her the cars seemingly turned into cut outs.

The cut out cars looked at her.

"Okay… this is getting really weird…" Angelina mumbled to herself.

The cut out cars began to try to run her over. She ran as fast as could.

However she tripped, she looked at the cars, which were about to run her over.

That was when it struck a shield.

"What the…" she whispered.

That was when suddenly the cars were hit but torrent of water, which broke them apart.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

She looked up and saw Lenora and Diana, though she didn't know their names at the time.

"Yeah, but who are you?" asked Angelina.

"They're magical girl." Said a voice.

She looked to see Gobey.

"You're magical girls?" asked Angelina.

She got up, "Real magical girls! That's so awesome!"

"Yes, we are." Said Diana.

Lenora closed her eyes and smirked for a brief second

"Come along with us and watch if you want." Said Lenora, "It's dangerous to go alone."

Diana stared at Lenora in shock, in all the time they rescued people from witches… this was the first time she ever offered someone to come along. Granted it was rare they came along someone still alive… but still…

However Gobey narrowed his eyes and stared at Lenora.

As they went deeper into the labyrinth, the two magical girls introduced themselves told Angelina about magical girls and witches.

"Are born a magical girl… or are you destined become one?" asked Angelina.

Lenora looked at Gobey who took the hint.

"You see a magical girl enters a contract with me, they become a magical girl and in exchange they get one wish…" said Gobey, "But they have to have magical potential."

"Do I have potential?" asked Angelina.

"You do…" grumbled Gobey.

"So that's why you let her come along." Said Diana honestly surprised.

"I figured she'd be a good partner for us…" said Lenora, "There's room enough for three of us…"

"You want me to join you…" Angelina almost cheered.

"But you better come up with a good wish, as it effects your powers." Said Lenora, "And just don't wish to become a magical girl… because who knows what will happen there…"

Angelina began to think about what to wish for, a trip to Japan was out because she'd only go once… she considered wishing to know how One Piece was going to end but realized that wouldn't be any fun then it came to her… the perfect wish…

However a tiny bit of her was unsure whether or not she should become a magical girl… that was until she watched the two fight the witch, which was some kind of deformed jogger

When the fight was over, the two magical girls looked at her.

"So have you decided?" asked Lenora.

"Oh yeah and I figured out the perfect wish…" said Angelina.

They found a spot where weren't be many people around.

"I'm a little rusty…" mumbled Gobey, "I haven't done this is in almost two years…"

"What do I do?" asked Angelina.

"Just visualize the wish you want." Said Gobey.

Angelina nodded.

Gobey plunged his secondary ears into Angelina body and pulled out a pink light. The light signed bright and formed into her soul gem.

"You're contract is accept! Go become a magical girl…" said Gobey.

The two gave Angelina time to recover.

"So what did you wish for?" asked Diana.

Angelina said something in Japanese, which confused Lenora and Diana.

"What was that?" asked Diana.

"I said "I can now speak Japanese"" explained Angelina.

"So you wished to speak Japanese… interesting…" said Lenora with her back turned to Angelina she then faced her, "Come on we have to go train you… we have no idea how your powers work."

(End of Flashback)

"That was the day my life changed…" she thought.

That was hewn she noticed that they were at the Colma station, she was so lost in thought she didn't even she was already there.

"Crud!" she thought as she ran towards the door and managed to get out before it closed.

Back in San Francisco Diana, Lenora and Gobey were searching in Golden Gate Park.

"It's weird with out Angelina." Laughed Diana.

"I know right, I got so used to her." Said Gobey.

"Don't' act like she's not coming back." Muttered Lenora, "She's still a member of this team…"

"What an odd thing to say, it's as if you want her here…" said Gobey.

"How drunk are you?" asked Lenora.

"Just one bottle of wine today, I was in a fancy mood today." Said Gobey.

Diana laughed…

However she missed Gobey glaring at Lenora.

"Why are you hiding it?" asked Gobey mentally.

"I think we both know why…" thought Lenora.

Back at the Colma BART station, Angelina read the instructions she wrote down how to get to the area where the grave yards were, she headed in that direction and eventually she was just surrounded by grave yards, as far as the eye can see…

She explored many of them, yet no signs of witches, after about an hour or so she had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't in San Francisco.

Eventually she came across a funeral, knowing it was best to avoid it headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

She turned around and saw a Hispanic girl in her late teens, despite being that old she wore her long blonde hair in two braids, she wore all black meaning she was there for the funeral. She stared at Angelina with her cold yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry…" said Angelina, "I didn't' mean to interrupt."

"That's not why I stopped you…" said the girl.

"Then why?" asked Angelina.

The girls showed her left hand, Angelina saw the ring on the middle finger.

"Oh…" said Angelina, "Sorry, I just leave this one and head to another one."

She took a few steps and her soul gem began to glow.

"Well it looks like you found one…" said the girl brushing aside one of her braids, "Fine since you look like a newbie I'll accompany you…"

"What about the funeral…" said Angelina.

"They knew I didn't want to be here…" said the girl, "A second cousin I wasn't very close to…"

"Oh… I see…" said Angelina.

"Let's just get that witch, it will attack my family if we don't get to it soon…" said the girl.

"Oh right…" said Angelina.

The two followed the trail.

"You're the new girl from San Francisco, aren't you." Said the girl.

"How did you know?" asked Angelina.

"I have my sources." Said the girl.

Angelina flinched…

"I don't think you're a spoiled brat." Said the girl.

"What?" asked Angelina.

"You know what they say, the San Francisco magical girls are spoiled brats." Said the girl.

"I only heard the Daily City girls call us that." Said Angelina, "From what I heard the Marine Headland girls have a pact… and the Oakland girls…"

Angelina tried to think, "I know nothing about the Oakland girls…"

That was when they found the barrier.

"Here it is." Said the girl.

The girl unveiled the barrier and both stepped through.

When they were through, both of them transformed.

The girl's costume was light yellow dress with very short selves, she wore a white with a light yellow band, around her neck was a white ribbon, she also had one on her lower back, she had some white trimming on her skirt and white knee high socks and simple light yellow shoes. Her soul gem which was a star shape was on her wrist.

She created two pistols.

"Are you ready?" asked the girl.

The two headed further into the labyrinth.

"Rosemary." Said the girl as they headed.

"What?" asked Angelina.

"That's my name…" said Rosemary, "If we want to work together we need to know each other's names…"

"Oh, Angelina." Respond Angelina.

"You could ask questions if you want." Said Rosemary.

"Really?" asked Angelina.

Rosemary nodded.

"Uh… where are you from?" asked Angelina.

"San Mateo." Answered Rosemary, "But I started out in San Francisco."

"Was it before Lenora became a magical girl?" asked Angelina.

Rosemary gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" muttered Rosemary, "I know Lenora, I moved to San Mateo after she became a magical girl… but we weren't friends…"

"I see…" sighed Angelina.

'Remember, the rules are we cant' fight." Said Rosemary, "Besides, even if you are her partner, doesn't mean you're like her…"

"Wait…" said Angelina realizing something, "IF you have been a magical girl before Lenora then you were one before the witches den shows up…"

Rosemary was silent, however she started breathing somewhat heavily,

Angelina knew she was becoming upset so she stopped asking questions.

As they continued familiar showed up which were strange looking fruits, mostly oranges and apples, both of them took note of each other fighting styles, Rosemary's seemed to involve light, her guns shot out beams of light that exploded in sparkles.

"IF you're wondering…" said Rosemary, "My wish was to find an undiscovered star."

"Really?" asked Angelina.

"Yes." Said Rosemary suddenly becoming cheerful, "I love stars, my dream was always to become an astronomer."

"Oh wow…" said Angelina.

"But… I gave that up years ago…" sighed Rosemary, her hands seemed to tremble when she said that.

"Is because you couldn't afford college or something like that?" asked Angelina.

"I wish…" muttered Rosemary.

Angelina once again dropped it, she didn't want to say anything that might upset her.

That was when they got to the witch who was a giant tree covered in flowers.

"Be careful…" said Rosemary.

"You don't need to tell me." Said Angelina.

Rosemary began to shot at the flowers in the tree, the ones she missed began to turn into familiars.

"All right, you might want to cover your ears." said Angelina.

She summoned two katanas and she scarped them together, she did end up amplifying the sound waves.

The fruit affairs became disoriented, which allowed Rosemary to shoot and kill them.

"So I guess your wish has something to do with sound in someway?" asked Rosemary.

Angelina said something in Japanese.

"I have no idea what you said…" said Rosemary.

However while Rosemary was distracted a familiar tried to attack, but Angelina threw her sword at it and somehow despite the odds mange dot hit it.

"You couldn't have hit me!" yelled Rosemary.

"Sorry, I'm not good with ranged attacks…" mumbled Angelina.

Rosemary muttered something in Spanish.

"I only magically learned one language…"mumbled Angelina.

"Yeah, and a good thing too…" muttered Rosemary, "Go fight the witch, and I'll handle the familiars that try to attack you… because unlike you I specialize in ranged attacks."

Angelina ran towards the witch while Rosemary fired the familiars. That tried to attack her.

She got to the tree and decided it was best to chop it down. It took several tried to break through the skin, but she eventually did, however even with breaking it barely did anything.

Angelina took a breath and began to scream loudly, she channeled the sound waves into the sword which disoriented the tree witch so much it's defenses were lowers to the point where Angelina was able to chop through it, killing it.

She laid on the ground breathing heavily until they were back in the graveyard.

Rosemary picked up the grief seed she transformed back to normal

"You did most of the work, you should have it." Said Rosemary.

"No it's okay." Said Angelina a realizing she need to clean her soul gem took out the grief seed she always kept on her just in case of emergencies, using it to clean her soul gem, "Lenora and Diana told me to carry one around with me."

"Smart move." said Rosemary, "And thanks…"

"Shouldn't you get back to the funereal." Said Angelina.

"I should… but… there's something I need to tell you." Said Rosemary.

"What?" asked Angelina as she got back up.

"I never answered your question about if I knew about the cause of the witches den." Said Rosemary.

"That's okay you don't need to answer." Said Angelina.

"I won't tell you what is it… but I will tell you that you must be careful." Said Rosemary, "Never give into despair or over tax your magic. Aim to be stronger, because if you don't. The cause of the witches den will win… and in the end you were nothing but it's pawn."

"What?" asked Angelina extremely confused.

However Rosemary walked back to the funeral not looking back.

Angelina sighed and she looked at her Grief Seed, it wasn't completely black yet so she decided to continue on trying to see if another witch popped up.

When Rosemary was sure that Angelina was out of site, she took out her cell phone and texted someone.

At Sabrina's house, she was working on some homework on her computer when she got a text.

She grabbed her phone and read it.

"Hey, met the new girl. She's a bit of an idiot, but she's okay. Make sure her soul gem never darkness, if they find out the truth, let it be through the DC girls… not her. RR"

Sabrina smirked, much like Lenora she knew Rosemary. In fact she promised Rosemary something… should the cause ever come to light, and the expected happens, then Sabrina would call Rosemary in.

Because after all, the cause of the witches' den killed one of Rosemary's former partners.

Next Time: Diana finds a witch on the Golden Gate Bridge, however someone gets a Witches' Kiss, can they save the person before they jump? Even then, who will save her... find out next time!


	4. She Needs to Know the Truth

Chapter 4: She Needs to Know the Truth

It was a rather nice day, Diana enjoyed days like this. Listening to the water hit the shore, feeling the gentle breeze, hearing the sea gulls give their calls which she couldn't help but to think of "Mine! Mine!"

Hawaii was better, but this was nice.

That was when she noticed her soul gem started to flash.

She sat up, took out her cell phone and called the other two to inform that she found the next witch.

With Lenora she was at Sloat, which was on the opposite side of the city, she transformed, grabbed Gobey (since he was with her) and decided it was best to roof hop.

With Angelina she was on the western half of Geary so it wouldn't be too bad.

With Diana she followed her Soul Gem.

"I hope the witch hasn't kissed anyone yet…" she thought.

Not too far away, a young woman was walking towards the bridge in a trance. She had a strange mark on her neck, which resembled steel girders in an X.

She had a Witch's Kiss.

Angelina ran as fast as she could, using magic to enhance her speed, so she arrived at the bridge in less than 10 minutes.

She took of her cell phone and called Diana.

"Hey, find the witch yet?" asked Angelina.

"Not yet. You at the bridge." Said Diana on the other end.

"Yeah." Said Angelina.

That was when the woman with the witches kiss passed Angelina, she saw the mark on the neck.

"Diana…" said Angelina, "A woman just walked past me… and she looked like she has a witches kiss."

"Was she in a trance? Because it might be just someone with a neck tattoo." Said Diana on the other end.

"She was in a trance." Said Angelina.

"Follow her distracted… make sure that no one notices your following her." Said Diana on the other end, "Then rescue her before she can jump."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Angelina.

Diana had no response…

"Diana?" asked Angelina.

"Don't worry, I'll find you…" responded Diana on the other end.

She heard Diana hug up her phone and Angelina started following the kissed woman.

Where Diana was she shrugged, knowing that despite Angelina's handicap, she knew the jumper would be okay. But still it was still a good idea to get there before it happened.

Back with Angelina she followed the woman, thankfully no one noticed she was following the woman.

That was when the got to a point, she climbed over the railing.

Angelina ran towards the woman, however the woman let go of the railing. Angelina tried to grab the woman arm but it was too late.

"No…" whispered Angelina.

That moment Angelina's soul gem began to darken, but she didn't notice.

"That's right you're powers aren't suitable for catching jumpers."

That was when she saw the woman somehow levitated up, she noticed Lenora and Gobey now standing beside her, the woman was on one of Lenora's shields.

The woman was uncoils, so Lenora dragged her off the shield and back onto the walkway.

"Too bad sound is useless when it comes to jumpers…" said Lenora, "If I hadn't gotten here just now that woman would have been shark chow."

Angelina was trembling.

Diana arrived and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good Lenora's here." Said Diana, "both of you go find the witch, it's close…"

"What about you?" asked Angelina.

"I have to handle the cops." Said Diana, "Don't worry, they're used to my walks on the bridge and stopping jumpers."

"Perfect." Whispered Lenora.

"What?" asked Angelina.

"Nothing." Said Lenora.

They used Lenora's Soul Gem and found the Witch hadn't crossed into Marin yet so it still was in their territory.

Both of them entered the labyrinth and transformed after they entered.

"So you almost let that jumper die…" said Lenora.

"I didn't mean to." Said Angelina.

"Of course you didn't mean you… your powers are just useless." Said Lenora.

"What?" asked Angelina.

"Now's not the time for this Lenora." Muttered Gobey who of course came with them.

"Of course it's time for this, she needs to know the truth, she knew her wish tied into her powers yet she didn't think about the continues of what kind of powers speaking Japanese would give her." Said Lenora, she smirked, had Angelina not been entering a depression she would have noticed Lenora's almost sadistic glee in pointing this out.

Gobey sighed, there was nothing he could say. Just hope that she wouldn't give into what Lenora was saying.

That was when several familiars that were stick figures made of rebar showed up, however Lenora banished most of them.

"Help her!" yelled Gobey.

"Oh right!" said Angelina.

She summoned her sword and tried to fight one off but it couldn't be cut easily.

So Lenora banished it, causing Angelina to feel even froze…

"Let's go." Said Lenora.

"Yeah…" whispered Angelina.

They continued going through the Labyrinth devoutly they came across the witch, which was a sort of crane robot.

"You don't look so good so let me handle it. Said Lenora.

Lenora put up a shield around Angelina and Gobey as she began to fight the witch alone.

Gobey took this chance to tell Angelina something.

"You need to clean your Soul Gem!" said Gobey.

"What? But I haven't been using that much magic!" said Angelina.

"Look at it." Said Gobey.

She removed it from her forehead and she was shocked, it was extremely dark.

"How… how did that happen?" asked Angelina.

"If you get depressed it darkens… it's not just using up magic." Sighed Gobey.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Angelina.

"You know those two, nothing ever really gets to those Lenora's emotion-less while Di just goes with the flow." Said Gobey.

"Yeah…" said Angelina deadening to un-transform, clean her Soul Gem and just watch Lenora, who used her shields kill the witch.

"She's so much better…" thought Angelina.

Gobey stared at Angelina and Lenora… that was when he came up with a plan… she had to talk to someone, and he knew who that someone had to be.

When the Labyrinth disappeared Lenora picked up the Greif Seed and removed the shield around Angelina and Gobey.

"Need a new one?" asked Lenora.

Angelina looked at her grief seed, which was completely black, she fed it to Gobey, then revealed she had another one.

"I went to Colma on Sunday, remember…" said Angelina.

"Oh yeah…" said Lenora, "Forgot about that…"

Angelina didn't notice her gritting her teeth.

"Let go check up on Diana." Said Gobey.

They watched as they saw Diana waving by the woman, who looked extremely, shook up for obvious reasons.

"So the usual?" asked Lenora.

"Doesn't know why she tried to jump and comforting her… yeah." Said Diana.

She looked at Angelina…

"I'm sorry…" said Diana, "I tried to get there as fast as I could without causing problems…"

"You knew my powers were useless in this case! Didn't you!" yelled Angelina.

"Calm down!" said Gobey, "We don't need to fight…"

"Let's go find the next witch together…" said Diana.

They fought off 3 more witches that day, however Angelina had to clean her Soul Gem after every signal fight even though she didn't put that much effort that day.

When it was time to part ways for the day Gobey said something that shocked them all.

"Sabrina's getting angry that you haven't been bring me home and letting me get drunk." Said Gobey.

"So what, tonight's a good night for one of us to escort you home?" asked Lenora.

"I think Angelina should do it." Said Gobey.

"Why me?" asked Angelina.

"I want you to talk to her." Answered Gobey in her mind, "She might be the best person to talk about what happened to today…"

"If you say so." Thought Angelina.

Angelina brought Gobey to Sabrina's house. Sabrina was surprised when she saw Angelina there.

"So you finally diced to bring him home…" muttered Sabrina.

"Not quite…" said Gobey.

Sabrina brought Angelina to her room.

"You want anything to drink?" asked Sabrina.

"No, I'm fine…" said Angelina.

"If you say so." Said Sabrina.

That was when Angelina began to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Sabrina.

"I'm just… so useless…" cried Angelina.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"It was Angelina's first time with a Bridge Jumper." Explained Gobey.

"Oh…" responded Sabrina.

"I tried to save her… I really did… but… but… my powers are useless!" cried Angelina.

"They're only useless in certain thing… saving people from jumping off a bridge is one of them." Explained Sabrina.

This only made Angelina cry even more.

"But isn't it true you dealt with witches all on your own on Sunday?" asked Sabrina.

"I did…" cried Angelina, "But Lenora…"

"If Lenora calls you useless don't listen to her… she's really harsh at times…" said Sabrina, "She also has a way of getting under someone's skin… it's better to not listen to her when she's being a bitch… you'll just regret it, besides I'd trust Rosemary and Diana's word more than her…"

"You know Rosemary?" asked Angelina.

"She was this city's magical girl before Lenora… and unlike Lenora I do consider her a friend." Said Sabrina.

Angelina remembered what Rosemary said "Aim to be stronger", she then looked at Sabrina, "So… did you what you do with Rosemary what you do now?"

"I did aid her a little before Lenora completely took over." Said Sabrina, "But she moved shortly after I found out about magical girls and witches…"

Angelina looked at Sabrina.

"I still get why you never made a contract… you help us so much and before Diana came you actually went in with Lenora…" said Angelina.

"I have my reasons for everyone I do…" muttered Sabrina.

She clenched her fist…

"I'm sorry…" said Angelina.

"It's no big deal." Said Sabrina.

"It's getting late, I should go home." Said Angelina.

"Remember, don't listen to Lenora…" said Sabrina.

Angelina left and Sabrina gave a heavy sigh.

"Well you defused that bomb." Said Gobey.

"I know…" said Sabrina.

Gobey also sighed, "Who knows what will happen next time though…"

"Why did you have to contract her again?" asked Sabrina.

"I couldn't say no… everyone was pushing me." Muttered Gobey.

"I can see that." Sighed Sabrina.

"So you're going to gloat tomorrow?" asked Gobey.

"I'll have to think about it…" sighed Sabrina.

The next day at school, Sabrina saw Lenora. She walked over to the purple haired girl and said this.

"I defused the bomb last night, just thought you should know." Sabrina explained rather smugly.

Lenora said nothing and walked away.

She and Leona weren't friends… at best they were acquaintances… Yes they had to deal with each other a lot… but they hated each other…

And it had nothing to do with the fact that Sabrina refused to contract…

Next Time: Things get back to normal with the trio and they continue to fight witches... What sort of witch do they fight this time? Find out!


	5. This is Going to be Painful…

A/N Yeah, it's the shortest chapter yet, I will admit it's mostly filler that hints at the bigger plot... that's all I can say about that one...enjoy!

Chapter 5: This is Going to be Painful…

The trio continued through the labyrinth. Angelina was in a good mood, this was the first witch of the day and she killed most of the familiars.

However she never really noticed occasionally Lenora glaring at her.

"Boy you're sure in a good mood." Said Gobey.

"Yep, I realized that I am strong… no matter what anyone says." Said Angelina.

"Just drop it." Muttered Lenora.

Gobey looked at Lenora and had a smug look on its face.

"Shut up…" she thought.

"I'm not saying anything." Responded Gobey.

Lenora rolled her eyes.

That was when they encounter the witch, it was some weird mixture of a car and tree.

"What's this one?" asked Angelina.

"It looks like a car hitting a tree." Said Diana, "I don't get these themes sometimes…"

The three fought the witch and quickly dispatched it and returned to Downtown.

"Anyone need to clean to their soul gem?" asked Diana.

The other two shook their head no.

Diana put it in a small bag.

"I'll flip the coin this time." Said Angelina.

That was when there was a strong gust of wind that almost blew Gobey away.

"Wow…" said Angelina.

"You know how winds whip up around sky scrapers." Said Diana.

"I know… but still." Said Angelina.

However Lenora was already using her Soul Gem to find the next witch, in fact she found it.

"The next is nearby." Said Lenora.

"That was fast." Said Diana.

"Let go." Said Angelina.

They followed Lenora's Soul Gem, as they did they passed by a passed out homeless man.

Lenora looked at the man and shrugged.

They found the barrier less than a minute after that, they quickly went in and found a city that was surrounded by sandy dunes.

"The air's so dry here…" said Diana.

She lifted her finger and no water appeared.

"At least there's a lot of sand." Said Gobey.

The three of them transformed and they continued into the labyrinth, after a few minutes Angelina started complaining.

"It's so hot!" she whined.

"I know…" sighed Diana.

"You don't need to complain." Said Lenora.

"BUT ITS SO HOT!" yelled Angelina.

"I hope the Affairs show up soon." Muttered Lenora.

Thankfully several familiars which were crudely drawn tanks showed up.

"Tanks…" said Diana, "It's one of these Witches…"

"What do you mean?" asked Angelina.

"Looks like it is…" mumbled Lenora.

"What?" asked Angelina.

Before either one could answer the tank like Familiars began to shoot at them.

Diana managed to gather up the sand and clog their cannons, Then Lenora threw her daggers as half of them, while Angelina sliced off the cannons of the other half.

"Wow… it's a like a war." Said Angelina.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" asked Gobey.

"It's a witch who's theme is the Iraq war." Sighed Diana.

"You're serious?" asked Angelina.

"The last witch obviously had a car accident as the theme." Said Lenora, "Witches just have really messed up themes…"

"Seriously?" asked Angelina, "This is going to be painful…"

"Don't worry, I don't think it's going to be that bad." Said Diana.

"We're fighting a witch that 10 years too late with a really touchy subject!" said Angelina.

"You're still a newbie." Said Lenora, "This is the third Iraq War witch I ever encountered…"

"Second for me…" said Diana, "They're pretty rare."

"I think they come here on boats or something…" said Gobey.

Gobey shot a look at Lenora who just ignore the little creature.

"And you're fine with this?" asked Angelina.

"Like Lenora, Witches often have messed up themes…" said Diana.

"Most of the time." Said Gobey.

"Let's go…" said Lenora.

They continued on their way, Lenora managed to banish one of the of the familiars they went up absent, the other two weren't sure if they heard her say, "That one not getting far…"

They continued on their way, fighting of the familiars, until they got to the center of the labyrinth.

There they found a rather small witch that looked like a broken toy solder.

"That's clever…" muttered Lenora.

"Remember, even the small ones have some bite to them…" said Diana.

Angelina nodded…

The toy solider witch started shooting at them, however Lenora just put up a barrier.

"Okay, I have an idea!" said Angelina.

"This ought to be good." Mumbled Lenora.

Angelina began to explain it to her partners.

"Wow did you get that idea?" asked Diana.

"Let me guess, anime…" muttered Lenora.

"Yeah…" sighed Angelina.

"It will take a lot of magic, but I can do it." Said Diana, "All right you two distract it and I'll finish it off."

The two nodded and went in for the attack.

The toy solider began to fire on the two but Lenora blocked using her shield.

Lenora threw her daggers at the toy solider while Angelina used her sonic waves to disorient it.

"Now!" shouted Diana.

Both of them backed away from the witch as it was coated in sand. Diana lifted the witch into the air and crushed it, she then dropped it. That was when the labyrinth began to vanish.

Diana took a breath.

"You okay?" asked Angelina.

"Not used to using my sand powers." Said Diana as she de-transformed.

She took out her grief seed and used it on her Soul Gem.

Since the Grief Seed was now too dirty she gave it to Gobey who ate it.

An ambulance passed them, Lenora and Gobey looked it, Lenora just shrugged while Gobey seemed to flinch at the site.

"What's wrong?" asked Angelina.

"Nothing…" said Gobey.

"All right let's flip the coin." Said Diana.

That night none of them accompanied Gobey home… which meant he stole some booze and had some fun.

Sabrina was watching something her computer when Gobey finally came home.

"SABS~~~~~~~" said Gobey.

Sabrina sighed…

"Great… how much have you had?" muttered Sabrina pausing the show.

"I lost count!" said Gobey who tripped.

Sabrina picked it up and put it on her bed.

"I saw a body!" yelled Gobey, "And the absence!"

"Again…" sighed Sabrina.

"Of course again!" yelled Gobey.

However Gobey passed out and couldn't continue the conversation. She put a blanket over the little mascot and she sighed.

"I don't' which I hate more…" sighed Sabrina, "The fact you saw a body… or your reaction to it…"

Sabrina sighed… she hated being Gobey's caretaker sometimes… Mostly due to Gobey's drunken behavior… but also the root of Gobey's drunken behavior…

But she made that choice, after all it was better this way, she couldn't let Gobey accidently confess the truth to Angelina or Diana… and didn't want to know what Lenora would do if she took care of him…

She was just a girl caught in the wrong place at the wrong time…

Next Time: Survivor gets canceled, why? Well one of the contestants went insane and started killing the others... Or at least that what everyone thinks... A witch is involved... shame it's on the other side of the world... but why is Sabrina suddenly so angry at Lenora... does this Survivor witch have something to do with the cause of the Witch's Den? Who knows...


	6. I Mean What's So Bad About It…

A/N: Okay... we're halfway done! This chapter gives off huge hints at the real plot, I don't know if you can figure it out... But next chapter is when it begins... Enjoy!

Chapter 6: I Mean What's So Bad About It…

Sabrina had a normal home life, she was an only child so her parents didn't need that big of a place, however during breakfast they had the TV on to channel for Mornings on 2, however the big news of the days was about a TV Show…

Survivor to be precise.

Not too long ago there was an unexplained death, however now there was this…

"One of the contestants went into an unexplained rage." Explained the anchor, "He then not only killed most of his tribe but also some of his crew, then taking his own life.

They began to play footage from the day before showing the man ranting and raving.

"He began to act strangely the day before…" explained the anchor.

Sabrina paid no attention to what the anchor was saying, only saw something slightly obscured by the man's beard.

"What is it?" asked Gobey who was sitting on her lap.

"I think I see a witch's kiss." Thought Sabrina, transmitting her thoughts.

"You don't think it was a native witch that's been there forever?" asked Gobey.

That was when the news shifted to the person who died earlier in the season.

"I think that answers your question." Thought Sabrina.

"It has been decided to end the season and the future of survivor is currently uncertain." Explained the anchor.

Sabrina scowled when the anchor said that.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" asked her mother.

"I'm fine." Said Sabrina.

Later that morning when she was walking to school, she was look on YouTube for the smart phone.

"I can't believe someone would leak that footage." Said Gobey.

"I'm not." Said Sabrina.

She paused it and got a good look at the Witch's Kiss.

"So… are you going to confront her…" said Gobey.

"What's the point, if I do she just mock me." Muttered Sabrina.

"Are you going to say something at least." Said Gobey.

"I don't know." Said Sabrina, "She'll just goad me."

"I know…" sighed Gobey.

Sabrina arrived at school and found Lenora waiting at the school for her.

"So did you see the new about Survivor?" asked Lenora.

Sabrina said nothing.

"I wonder how a witch could get all that way to a deserted island in the Pacific ocean…" said Lenora as if goading Sabrina.

Sabrina just walked away, still not saying anything.

Through out the rest of the day Sabrina avoided Lenora like the plague.

At the end of the school day, Lenora decided to go find her…

"Where is she…" thought Lenora.

"Well she decided to just send me to you today." Said Gobey suddenly jumping onto her shoulder.

"I see." Said Lenora.

And the two went to search for the first witch of the day.

"So what do you think?" asked Gobey.

"I didn't know the Witch's Den reached that far." Said Lenora.

"I'm guessing it has to with currents…" said Gobey.

"Makes sense to me…" mumbled Lenora.

That was when she hit a trail.

Lenora ran towards where it was, called the other two, transformed and entered the witch's den.

When she entered she saw a group of power tool familiars.

"A large group and I'm all alone…" said Lenora with a smirk, "It's a good day."

She began to banish every single one of them.

Gobey said nothing but it did sigh.

Outside Angelina and Diana arrived and saw how many she was banishing.

"Should we tell, Sabrina about this?" asked Angelina.

"No… I think it's fine." Said Diana with a shrug, "I mean what's so bad about it…"

"I don't know…" said Angelina.

Both of them entered the labyrinth then transformed.

"Good you're here." Said Gobey.

"Yeah." Said Angelina.

They went deeper into the labyrinth… as they did they talked.

"You hear about Survivor?" asked Angelina.

"I know… one of the Marine Girls send me a picture of the Witch's Kiss." Said Diana.

"What? Witch's Kiss?" asked Angelina, "A witch did it?"

"Yeah…" said Lenora, "You didn't notice, did you?"

"No, I guess I didn't…" said Angelina.

"You want to know what the best part is." Said Lenora, "Remember someone died not too long ago… if they halted production right then and there this wouldn't have happened…"

"The best part?" asked Angelina.

Lenora turned around and looked at them.

"I'm joking… can't you tell." She said.

"It's kind of hard with you…" said Diana.

Lenora shrugged.

They got to the center of the labyrinth and found the witch. It resolved a busted up car.

"What kind of theme is this?" asked Angelina.

"Well considering the power tools and it's a car… a mechanic witch." Said Gobey.

"Oh… okay makes sense…" said Angelina.

The three began to fight the witch.

The Car Witch tired to run Lenora over but Lenora just created a wall for the car crash into.

The car stalled however it began to shift.

"No… it isn't…" said Diana.

It started turning into a humanoid figure.

"Oh my god! YES! It's a transformer!" said Angelina.

"Why are you reaction that way?" asked Lenora.

"Come on! Can't you see how awesome it is!" Said Angelina.

"If you like explosions and women wearing almost no clothing…" said Lenora.

Angelina began to pout.

"All right I have an idea." Said Diana.

"What is it this time?" asked Angelina.

Diana began to explain her plain, when she was done Angelina nodded while Lenora just smirked.

"I didn't know you realizes that about cars." Said Lenora.

"It's an easy to know thing about cars." Pointed out Diana.

Both Lenora and Angelina began ran towards the transformer witch.

Angelina summoned to of her swords and began to scrape them together created sound waves, causing the transformed witch to cover where it's ears should be.

That was when Lenora summoned many of her daggers and sent them at the transformed witch, thankfully, not severing anything.

That was when the transform witch couldn't control itself any longer. It watched horribly as a large call of water came out it. It's began to move erectly, oil began to leak out every here before finally collapsing along with the labyrinth around them.

"That was probably your cruelest plan ever." Said Lenora, "It has become my favorite plan…"

"Thanks…" said Diana.

Diana walked over and picked up the grief seed. None of them needed a new soul gem so they flipped the coin and it turned out tails so they separated.

Gobey decided to go with Angelina who decided to head towards golden gate park, granted it was going to be a very long walk but it was still a good idea to check there.

Along the way she decided to finally ask Gobey something that was bothering her.

"What's Lenora's deal." She said.

"What do you mean?" responded Gobey.

"Most of the time she's doesn't react to anything…" said Angelina, "But sometimes… I don't know she scares me…"

"How do?" asked Gobey.

"That joke she said earlier… it' like she knows something… and other times she's really mean! Like her reaction to Diana's plan earlier…" said Angelina.

"Remember what Sabs said, don't worry about her." Said Gobey.

"I know… but I can't help wondering…" said Angelina.

"You don't have to talk to her most of the time." Said Gobey.

"I try not to… and it's not like with Diana who cool." Said Angelina.

"Don't worry about it..." said Gobey.

"I know… I know…" responded Angelina.

That evening after fighting 5 more witches they decided to call it a day.

"Well I'm going…" said Gobey.

"I think I should escort you home tonight." Said Lenora.

Gobey stared at her, she stared back.

"Fine…" sighed Gobey.

Both of them went to Sabrina's house. When they rang the bell, Sabrina's father opened the door.

"Oh hello Lenora it's been a long time." Said her father, "Would you like to come in?"

"I would and thank you." Said Lenora.

Her father called out "Hey Sabrina your friend's here!"

Sabrina came into the living room and saw it was Lenora who was smirking.

The girls and Gobey went into Sabrina's room.

"I wasn't able to ask you certain questions about Survivor." Said Lenora.

"I don't want to talk to you." Said Sabrina.

"Oh why…" mocked Lenora.

"You just want to gloat about how the range is winding." Muttered Sabrina.

"Why shouldn't I gloat. It's fun!" said Lenora.

"You shouldn't gloat about this." Said Sabrina.

"You're right you should be the one gloating, you're theory about the Witch's Den Range ending up in the ocean and the bay was right… the whole; Pacific Ocean is part of the Witch's Den… not as frequent as the bay area… but it's still there."

Sabrina glared harshly at Lenora, "Shut up! And I want you to leave!" said Sabrina.

"Are you sure?" asked Lenora, "What would your parents say about kicking me out?"

"I'll just say we got into a fight… now leave…" muttered Sabrina.

Lenora laughed and began to leave the room.

"I wish you would become a magical girl…" said Lenora, "Because it would be so much more fun to see you riled up."

Sabrina glared at her as Lenora left.

When she was completely gone she collapsed into her bed.

She and Leona weren't friends… at best they were acquaintances…

However the best of times between them were few and far between.

While Sabrina did help Lenora with hunting witches, they were enemies pure and simple…

And only Gobey knew the reason why…

Next Time: San Francisco is one of the most visited cities in the world... And sometimes a magical girl is dragged along for a vacation for some "Family Bonding"... Thankfully there's a system to keep track of these Tourist Magical Girls... But should happen should a new magical girl moves into the city? Find out these next time!


	7. My Wish Killed Them…

A/N: Well if you haven't read my profile my house had a fire and I won't be doing fanfics for a while... now you must be wondering "Why did you update this one" well, I finished the chapter before the fire happened and since I have internet as my aunt's place (which is where I'm staying at) I decided to do the spell check and finally put it up today... days after it happened. I doubt anyone will read this though, since this isn't a popular one, I just like writing it...

Anyways this is the chapter where things get interesting. The one that reveals which characters know about witches and which ones don't...Enjoy!

Chapter 7: My Wish Killed Them…

The San Francisco Trio were fighting familiars in a witch's labyrinth in the Fisherman's Warf area.

Angelina managed to slice several familiars which resembled crabs.

That was when they heard a voice call out "Excuse me." In a British accent.

They turned to see a girl with bright orange hair, wearing an orange dress, holding a saber. They knew she was a magical girl.

"I'm sorry for interrupting… you're the Magical Girls I heard about, are you not?" asked the girl.

"You a tourist?" asked Lenora.

"That's right." Said the girl, "My name is Karen and I…"

"Don't care." Muttered Lenora.

San Francisco was one of the most visited cities in the US, because of that there were often magical girls from not only other cities but sometimes even other countries.

"Don't mind her." Said Diana.

Diana took out her phone and took a picture of Karen.

"What was that for?" asked Karen.

"Oh our assist wants us to take pictures of tourist magical girl and send it her for some reason." Explained Angelina.

"I see." Said Karen.

They continued through the labyrinth, they of course fought off many Familiars, Lenora even banished a few instead of her usual one (it became the norm when they ran into a tourist they decided to just let her be) Labyrinth and Karen told them her story.

"Ever since I became a magical girl, I've been becoming much more distant to my parents." Said Karen, "My mother always wanted to come here. So they decided a family vacation was in order."

"And yet you came here to hunt a witch." Said Lenora.

"No! I needed a Greif seed since the one I brought along is fully corrupted. Even if I don't use my powers I would have to clean it!" explained Karen.

"Do you have that Grief Seed on you?" asked Gobey.

"Why is your Kyubey blue?" asked Karen.

"What! Are you racist?" asked Gobey.

"What?" asked Karen.

"What I can't be blue? Is that a crime?" asked Gobey.

"I didn't mean it that!" said Karen.

"I'm messing with you." Said Gobey.

"Oh…" said Karen.

"I won't explain the reasons why I'm blue but I go by Gobey." Said Gobey.

"Oh…" responded Karen.

"You can just give your Graf Seed to me." Said Gobey.

She gave it to Gobey who immediately ate.

"Hey when we beat the witch you can have the grief seed." Said Angelina.

"We have so many we really don't need any." Said Diana.

"Wow, so it is true what I heard." Said Karen.

They headed to the center of the labyrinth and found the witch, which resembled some sort of fishing boat.

"A fishing boat witch… it's San Francisco all right!" said Karen.

That was when the witch saw them and put all four of them into a giant cage.

Karen grabbed her sword and cut through the cages.

"So how long have you been a magical girl?" asked Lenora.

"Why are you asking?" asked Karen.

"I just want to know." Said Lenora.

"Just a few months." Said Karen.

"So you're still a rookie." Said Lenora.

"Really? How long have been a magical girl?" asked Karen.

"2 years." Said Lenora.

She then creates over 100 daggers and threw them at the witch causing it to explode.

"Amazing…" whispered Karen.

The labyrinth disappeared and Lenora picked up the grief seed and threw it at Karen.

"Here… try not fight any more witches while you're here… even our rookie is more advanced than you and she's only been here for about a month." Said Lenora.

"Okay…" whispered Karen.

Karen walked away hoping she wouldn't have to deal with Lenora.

"Why are you always like that to tourists?" asked Diana.

"They have to know they're with the Witch's Den." Said Lenora.

"I'd hate to see what you're like to them when we're not around." Mumbled Angelina.

"By the way…" said Gobey, "Your Soul Gem is looking very dull…"

Lenora gritted her teeth, she cleaned her Soul Gem and since her Soul Gem was fully corrupted she gave it to Gobey.

Thankfully that boat witch wasn't the first one they encountered that day so she took one of the new ones.

Diana flipped a coin so it came out tails and they went their separate ways.

They split up and Lenora decided to head southeast, after a while she ended up in the Potrero Hill neighborhood. As she searched she saw and African American girl with a very dark shade o red hair also using a Soul Gem… The girl froze.

"So are you one of the magical girls here?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I am… so are you a tourist or… did you recently moved here?" asked Lenora.

"I recently moved here…" said the girl, "I was hoping I would see one of you soon…"

"I see…" responded Lenora, "So what did you wish for?"

"What?" asked the girl.

"It's just a simple question, after all if you live in San Francisco now we should get to know each other." Explained Lenora.

"Oh… for my parents to talk things out." Said the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Lenora.

"You see they were getting a divorce, and I knew the problem was a big misunderstanding so I wished that they would talk out their problem." Said the girl.

"Did it work?" asked Lenora.

"It did, they got back together." Said the girl, "But…"

"But what?" asked Lenora.

"They went on a second honeymoon and they got into a car accident… I came to live here with my aunt." Said the girl.

"So…' said Lenora, "Uh… what's your name…"

"Maya…" answered the girl.

"Maya… I take it you have realized you're the cause of your parents death…" said Lenora.

Maya shook.

"If you hadn't made that with they would have been separated yet still alive… I guess you couldn't win either way…" said Lenora.

Lenora looked at Maya's soul gem, it was red but quickly becoming darker.

"So you want to help me look for a witch?" asked Lenora.

"No… I'll it on my own…" said Maya.

"Okay…" said Lenora.

Lenora turned around, she laughed to herself, "I didn't have to prod that much…"

She took out her cell phone and texted Sabrina.

At Sabrina's house she was watching some videos on the Internet when she got the text.

"New Magical Girl, not the tourist, Potrero Hill…" read Sabrina.

Sabrina went to the box where the Grief Seeds were kept, grabbed one that would be able to get some used out of it. She grabbed a few other things and ran to the nearest bus stop, she had to take two buses to get to the neighborhood but thankfully the first bus she caught was a 14 Limited so she got there fairly quickly. She kept her senses up just in case it happened before she found the girl.

She ended up at a playground where she saw Maya sitting on a swing. She also saw her Soul Gem so she knew it was the girl.

"Hey there." Said Sabrina.

Maya said nothing.

"I know you're a magical girl." Said Sabrina.

Maya looked up.

"I help the magical girls of this city out…" said Sabrina, "Since you're going to part of the team I brought over one of the grief seeds."

Maya looked up, but continued to cry.

"It pointless." She whispered, "My wish killed them… I just wanted them to stop fighting!"

Sabrina saw her Soul Gem started to crack.

"No…" she whispered.

Sabrina began to ran away, but Maya didn't notice at all. Sabrina ran onto the base ball field nearby hoping it would give her enough distance.

That was when Maya's soul gem exploded, Sabrina was thankfully a safe enough distance to not get caught up completely in the explosion, but was close to get knocked down and watch as the grief seed formed and a witch formed from that grief seed.

Sabrina managed to get up, that was when she saw Lenora dressed in her magical girl costume just get off the phone.

"Why you…" muttered Sabrina.

"What? You know if she joined… she would turned into a witch sooner or later." Said Lenora, "Her wish turned extraordinarily bad… if joined she would have matured in front of Angelina and Diana… granted that would have been perfect, still I have to start new cycles…"

Sabrina shook she wanted to yell but couldn't.

"What? You're still not desensitized? Really?" asked Lenora, "We have known about witches from day one… and you still react this badly…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Sabrina.

Lenora turned to face where the labyrinth was.

"The other two are coming soon, you should leave… after all you don't want Diana to find out, she's your stake in all this." Said Lenora.

Lenora ran over to the where the labyrinth was manifesting and entered.

Sabrina knew about Magical Girls and witches and she helped whenever she could.

However she knew the truth about them… that if a Magical Girl's Soul Gem completely darkened they would become a witch.

Because of that she didn't want to become a magical girl.

Lenora on the other hand enjoyed driving Magical Girls off the edge… Had she been the one to meet Karen first he would have done that to her, in fact it was the reason why Sabrina kept track of all of the Tourist Magical Girls, because if one went missing she knew would know why.

Diana was chosen to become a magical girl because she would be immune to Lenora's words thanks to the fact she's so lazy she wouldn't care what Lenora said…

While Lenora wanted Angelina to become a magical girl so that Diana would find out the truth and get her off her back.

The truth was the two were at such odds that every magical girl who entered San Francisco would get involved in some way…

And that is the reason why they were enemies…

Next Time: Diana sees something, something involving one of the familiars that Lenora expels. Now she and Angelina will the truth Lenora's powers and just what she wished for... what is it? Find out next time!


	8. You Found Out on Your Own

A/N: Well it's the chapter that reveals everything... well almost the back stories are revealed next chapter. Anyways I'll reveal why I even wrote this story at the end note...

Chapter 8: You Found Out on Your Own

Diana was extremely lazy. So lazy that she was barely passing Gym. If she could avoid doing it, she would. Thanks to be being a magical girl she was very athletic, but she just didn't want to put that effort into it.

So much so that if her class was playing soccer, she try to be goalie and would never stop the goals (so much so that her class mates no longer let her be Goalie), in Basket Ball and Volley Ball she did put some effort but not much…

Then there was Softball.

"Irving, you're up…" muttered the Gym Teacher who was a young woman who hasn't been a teacher for that long.

Diana got up to bat, and swung at every pitch. Even when the pitcher was trying to walk her.

"Way to go Irving." Muttered the next girl.

The next girl went up to bat and hit a foul, however the ball ended up on the roof.

"That was our last ball…" muttered the Gym Teacher.

That was when the Janitor showed up. He was a very old man who was just three days left until retirement.

"I'll go get the ball." He said.

"I don't know." Said the Gym Teacher, "You are three days left from retirement."

"It's my job." Said the janitor, "Besides what could kill me up there."

"You could fall to your death." Said the girl who was playing pitcher.

"I'll go with you." Sighed the gym teacher.

The janitor got the ladder and both went up there. The students watched however Diana saw something right near the edge of the roof, she began to stare it. IT was one of the crab familiars from the day before in the shield that Lenora created.

"How… how is that possible." She thought.

That was when the gym teacher saw where the ball was, she walked over however it was right next to the trapped familiar.

She walked over to it however she got too close to the trapped familiar that was when something strange happened. The gym teach let out a horrible scream.

"Are you all right?" asked the janitor.

No one else could see it but a light came from her body.

At the same time the trapped familiar began to float while the shield glowed bright red-violet. The shield shrank down to the same size of the light and floated towards the light.

The shrunken familiar and light merged together and when they did something vaguely reassembling a grief seed appear. It created a gust of wind before vanishing.

That was when the gym teach fell off the roof. The students started screaming. One of them ran towards her and checked her pulse.

"She's dead!" screamed the student.

However Diana had turned her Soul Gem to it's egg form and began to tremble.

"That… is how witches are formed." She whispered.

When word spread that the gym teacher died. School was let out early. The janitor was allowed to retire early since he blamed himself.

Diana however knew that even though the Witch was probably weak, shed should deal with it even though the other two were in school.

She managed to find where the barrier was and revealed it.

She took a breath and entered the labyrinth. It was a warped version of the schoolyard.

Diana gritted her teeth and continued on her way.

As she went though the labyrinth, she saw the familiars, which stick figures made out baseball bats. They tired to hit her with soft balls but Diana created a shield made of water to send them back.

Diana ran as fast as she could to the center of the labyrinth, that was when she saw the witch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She summoned a large globe of water, the globe turned in various spike, which impaled the witch.

Due to the witch was very young and hadn't gained enough power yet was killed instantly.

Diana cleaned her Soul Gem and sat on the ground for several minutes in silence.

"That was witch…" she thought, "That was my teacher…"

She decided to head towards baker beach and called the other two, leaving a message on their voice mail to meet her there.

Hours later the other two met her there.

"Why did you want to meet?" asked Lenora.

However Angelina and Gobey noticed that she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Gobey.

"Did something happen?" asked Angelina.

"One of my teachers died today." Said Diana.

"Yeah and…" said Lenora.

Diana stared at Lenora.

"You have to stop banishing familiars!" yelled Diana.

"What?" asked Lenora.

"I said you have to stop!" said Diana, she began to shake, "When you banish a familiar they live though their witch's defeat… not only that but it not only kills someone but turns them into a witch."

"What?" asked Angelina.

"You saw it with your own eyes…" said Lenora.

"I did!" said Diana, "I don't' know if the same with the others but… but…"

"It is." Said Leonora.

"How do you know?" asked Diana.

Lenora began to laugh.

"Oh man this is perfect! I didn't need Angelina! You found out on your own!" laughed Lenora.

"What?" asked Diana.

"What's going on?" asked Angelina.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING!" yelled Gobey.

"What?" said Lenora, "Are you going to do something you drunkard?"

Gobey glared at her.

"Do you want to know the truth about witches… many of them are magical girls who gave into despair." Said Lenora, "Though that would have better for you to see, it's a shame because there was one yesterday…"

"This isn't funny." Said Diana.

"I'm not joking…" said Lenora.

Lenora grabbed Gobey.

"Show them!" yelled Lenora.

"No way!" yelled Gobey.

Lenora summoned a dagger from her Soul Gem and cut off one of Gobey's ears.

"I don't have to kill you know." Said Lenora with a smirk, "Just make you feel pain…"

Gobey looked growled…

"Girls…" muttered Gobey, "Look at me."

"What?" asked Angelina.

That was when they saw horrifying images of young girls, all of them had Soul Gems and then they became witches.

Both Diana and Angelina began to shake at what they saw.

"Please don't make me go into details…" muttered Gobey.

"All magical girls but Diana contracted in hopes that one day they would become witches…" said Lenora, "Though with your case Angelina it wasn't the incubators who want you to turn into a witch…"

"What?" asked Angelina.

Lenora walked over to Angelina, "The only reason why I suggested you to become a magical girl was because I'd figure you'd witch out very quickly…"

Angelina's eyes widened.

Lenora walked away then transformed to her magical girl formed.

"Ask Sabrina for more details… and tell her that you found the truth and that I'm finally going to make sure my wish comes true…"

She ran away but both girls were too horrified to chaise her.

"What's gong on!" yelled Angelina who then started crying.

However Angelina noticed her phone was gone.

She turned to see Gobey had it.

"Yeah… they let her get away." Sighed Gobey, "We'll stay here… but are you sure that's a good idea, we both know what her rampage will be like."

Gobey nodded, "Baker Beach… okay…"

Gobey kept sighing and messaged his headache then hung up the phone.

"You two stay here… I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Gobey.

"Where are you going?" demanded Diana.

"I'm getting a freakin' drink!" yelled Gobey.

Gobey left the two silently hoping that they wouldn't give in despair.

At Sabrina's house, she was making a call to someone.

"All right… so baker beach…" said the person on other end.

"Sorry it had to be on the tip." Sighed Sabrina.

"It will be fine." Said the person, "You're finally going to tell them?"

"What other choice do I have, they have to know." Sighed Sabrina.

"Look, you did have you." Said the person on the other end.

"Yeah." Said Sabrina.

"I'll see you later." Said the person on the other end.

Sabrina hung up and gritted her teeth. She slammed her fist on the nearby desk.

"DAMN IT LENORA!" yelled Sabrina.

Over 10 miles south of San Francisco, the person that was talking to Sabrina on phone sighed.

"I should have gotten more details." She sighed, it was Rosemary.

She started walking to the nearest Cal train station.

"Lenora… today is the day you pay for Erika…" muttered Rosemary.

Elsewhere in the city, on top of the cities many skyscrapers Lenora looked over the city with an evil smirk.

"The witches den, a phenomena that almost no knew the truth about." She mused to herself "And in order to make my wish come true, it must get worse…"

She laughed to herself…

Her

Lenora's wish was not something a Magical Girl ever asked for before… it allowed to be create shields to protect her wish, her shields also let her to spread her wish around in a sense.

And her wish…

A guarantee to one day become a witch…

Next Time: How did Sabrina get entangled with Magical Girls? How did Lenora find out about the truths of witches? What happened to Rosemary's former partners and why does she want to kill Lenora? All will be revealed.

A/N: All right... time to reveal why I tired to write this story... I wanted to delve into this question: What if a magical girl made a contract just to become a witch... And the ramifications of that wish...I'll go into more details about my ideas next time as they have ties to the back-stories.


	9. My Friends are Gone

Chapter 9: My Friends are Gone

It was just a normal day, the entire area was covered in fog (which in San Francisco was normal), a middle school class was having a field trip at Stow Lake.

"Remember don't wander too far!" called out the teacher.

Lenora Butcher wasn't a girl that was liked, to be fair she hated everyone in school as well. She was a loner, and she didn't care.

No one knew what she was like though.

However Lenora couldn't help to notice a girl crying in the Chinese Pavilion.

The girl had long pink hair and was crying.

"Why did this have to happen…" cried the girl sitting at one of the seats.

That was when Lenora entered, stood off to the side and watched her cry.

"What do you want?" asked the girl.

Lenora remanded silent.

A few blocks away, Rosemary Ventura and Erika Sydney searched Golden Gate Park.

Erika was somewhat tall girl with short green hair and kind green eyes.

"Where should we check next?" asked Erika.

"Let's check Stow Lake." Said Rosemary, "Izzy might be there…"

They were searching for their friend Isabella "Izzy" Price.

At Stow Lake, the girl continued to cry, she was Izzy.

Nearby Sabrina Holmes was exploring the island.

Sabrina Holmes had friends but she wasn't really that close to them, which was why she was exploring on her own.

That was when she saw Lenora just staring at the crying girl, Sabrina had a bad feeling so she went into the Chinese Pavilion.

"Will you all go away." Muttered Izzy.

"I want to see what happened with that weird egg thing…" said Lenora.

The crying girl looked at her soul gem, which had completely blackened.

"You can see my soul gem?" asked the girl.

Sabrina was able to see it too.

"That's interesting." Said a voice.

That was when Kyubey appeared.

"It appears both of you have potential." Said Kyubey.

"Potential?" asked Sabrina.

"Potential for what?" asked Lenora.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the girl, "You ruined my life and I won't let you ruin theirs!"

That was when cracks appeared on the soul gem and suddenly it exploded. The force sent both Lenora and Sabrina flying. Lenora margined to watch as what the egg trunked into a large thing, it was difficult to describe. Both of them grabbed for dear life… that was until they found themselves in a strange forest.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"Where are we?" asked Lenora.

"You're in a witch's labyrinth." Said Kyubey.

"A witch's barrier?" asked Sabrina, "You're kidding right."

"No I am not." Said Kyubey.

"How do we get out of here.." said Sabrina.

"Make a contract with me and become a magical girl." Said Kyubey.

That was when they held an inhuman yell and saw a human tree holding Izzy.

"Oh by the way that's a witch." Said Kyubey.

"It looks nothing like what we heard about…" said Lenora.

Before Kyubey could goad them more into contracts, Bright lights hit the tree witch.

"Izzy!" yelled Erika showing up in a green dress and holding large spear.

Erika cut Izzy out of the witches grasp and grabbed her body.

Rosemary wearing a dress caught Izzy. Erika threw one final attack to the tree witch. It exploded in wood chips. The Grief Seed appeared. The world changed back to the Chinese Pavilion.

"All right!" said Erika.

However Rosemary was frozen.

"What's wrong?" asked Erika.

"Izzy's dead…" whispered Rosemary.

"What?" asked Erika.

Erika took Izzy's pulse and began to shake.

"THAT WITCH KILLED HER!" yelled Erika

"Izzy might be gone… but these two girls…" said Kyubey.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" yelled Erika.

The police were called and Izzy's body was taken away.

Sabrina has no idea what was going on. She watched as the body was put into the coroner's van.

She just sat there. However she noticed Lenora talking with Kyubey.

She had another feeling and decided to listen on the conversation.

"I know that girl wasn't killed by that witch… what's the truth." Said Lenora.

"Oh my your perceptive." Said Kyubey, "You see when a magical girl reaches despair her soul gem unleashes a tremendous amount of energy and becomes a grief seed giving birth to a witch."

"So that girl became a witch." Said Lenora.

"That's right." Said Kyubey.

"So what do witch's do exactly?" asked Lenora.

"They bring misery to the world." Said Kyubey, "They can cause success and murders and all sorts of mysterious deaths."

"So in order to become a magical girl you need a wish?" asked Lenora.

"That's correct but in exchange you have to fight witches." Said Kyubey.

"But they're fallen magical girls…" said Lenora, "Do all magical girls fight witches."

"No… sometimes they die without becoming one."

"I see." Said Lenora.

"I take it you have no interest of becoming a magical girl after that." Said Kyubey.

"On the contrary." Said Lenora with an evil smirk.

"You still want to make a contract?" asked Kyubey.

"Oh yeah!" said Lenora.

"Then what is your wish?" asked Kyubey.

"I wish for a grantee to become a witch…" said Lenora, "IF I become a magical girl then I don't want to die, I want to live long enough to become a witch."

Kyubey stared at her.

"What you refuse to grant my wish?" asked Lenora.

"No… why you would make a wish like that?" asked Kyubey.

"Do I need a reason?" asked Lenora.

"No… I guess not…" said Kyubey, "Either way, the contract was accepted."

There was a bright red-violet light. Lenora felt pain but she thought it was a pleasant. She grabbed the light and that became her soul gem.

"So how do I test it…" said Lenora.

"A magical girl dies when her soul gem is shattered." Said Kyubey.

Lenora found a rock, she decided to test would happen if something tried to smash her Soul Gem. A shield blacked the rock.

"So that's how it's protected." Said Lenora with an evil smirk.

"Oh by the way I know you're watching." Said Kyubey.

Sabrina made herself known.

"Would you like to make a contract too?" asked Kyubey.

"Why would I?" asked Sabrina.

"Well you see becoming a witch gives more energy to the universe which is lost…" said Kyubey.

"Not interested." Said Sabrina.

"Oh well you could always change your mind." Said Kyubey.

"For all I know that gem thing is her soul!" said Sabrina.

"It is." Said Kyubey.

"Really, I'm holding my soul." Said Lenora, "How many people get to say that!"

Kyubey once again felt uneasy.

"So do I have to work with those two from earlier." Said Lenora.

"No… it's actaully more common for magical girls to fight for territory than to work together." Said Kyubey.

"I see." Said Lenora with an evil smirk.

Sabrina walked away.

"This is all a dream." She told herself, "All just a dream."

That night Rosemary and Erika were standing on a rooftop.

"Are you sure we should do this tonight?" asked Rosemary.

"I'm sure it's what Izzy would have wanted." Said Erika, "Besides I haven't seen Kyubey in a while. I think he might have recruited one of those girls. And we have no idea if one of those girls will be on our side or be some bitch trying to get a Grief Seed."

"I guess you're right." Sighed Rosemary.

Both of them went searching for the closest Witch, they eventually found a barrier in an alley however the barrier suddenly collapsed and Lenora appeared with Kyubey on her shoulder.

"Sorry ladies but I beat you to it." Said Lenora.

"Kyubey!" yelled Erika, "Why are you tacking her side."

"I apologize but I just showing her the ropes." Said Kyubey jumping to Rosemary.

That was when Lenora got a feeling, a feeling about one of her magical abilities.

"You two don't have a clue do you…" laughed Lenora.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Erika.

"The Dark Truth about Magical Girls… that when you give into despair or your magic guns out you become a witch." Said Lenora.

"You're making that up." Said Erika.

"Now why would I?" asked Lenora.

"I'll handle her!" said Erika.

Erika summoned her spear.

Lenora summoned many daggers.

The two began to fight.

As it turns out that night in the same neighborhood, Sabrina was running errands for a party.

"Why me…" muttered Sabrina looking at the list, "I just saw a dead body today!"

That was when she walk passed the alley. That was when she saw the fight between Lenora and Erika.

"Great…" muttered Sabrina.

Rosemary saw Sabrina watching.

"The other girl is here." Said Rosemary.

"Then deal with her." Said Erika.

Rosemary summoned one of her pistols and ran towards Sabrina. Sabrina ability put her hands up.

"I didn't make a contact! I was here by accident! I don't even live in this neighborhood!" she said.

"You better be telling the truth!" said Rosemary.

With the fight however, Lenora talked.

"So tell me before your friend have that little breakdown did she go someplace she should have?" asked Lenora as she dodged the spear.

"How did you know she had a break down?" asked Erika.

"Lucky guess." Said Lenora.

Erika stopped and think. Izzy's break down happened after she went a solo mission around the Daily City border… after that she just stopped talking them and she cut away from her family then ran away.

Erika's eyes widened.

"You can't be…" said Erika, "You're lying!"

"I'm not." Mocked Lenora.

Kyubey was watching Erika's soul gem, which was on her left shoulder, it was quickly darkening.

"So her words can cause despair quickly, interesting…" said Kyubey.

"Witches aren't magical girls!" yelled Erika.

For that second d time that day both Lenora and Sabrina felt the explosion followed by being sucked into a witch's labyrinth.

They were suddenly in a place that resembled a maze of alleys. At the center was a creature made up of basketballs.

Falling in front of it was Erika's body.

"Erika!" yelled Rosemary.

Rosemary jumped and grabbed the body. At the same time Lenora was laughing.

"Let's finish this fight!" she said.

She summoned as many daggers as she could, and quickly killed the witch.

Rosemary clutched her body and started crying.

"No… no…" whispered Rosemary, "Not you too… why… my friends are gone."

That was when Lenora tossed the grief seed at Rosemary.

"She's you're firmed isn't she…" said Lenora.

Rosemary continued to cry.

"Well I should get going! I'll see you around!" said Lenora, "Or at least your witch."

Lenora jumped away.

"Should I…" said Sabrina.

"Let her grieve." Said Kyubey.

Kyubey blinked, it was something he shouldn't have said.

That was hewn he realized something was wrong…

After 10 minutes Sabrina was given the okay to call 911.

Rosemary was also taken to the hospital, after all her best friends died in the same day.

Two days later in the hospital, Rosemary was looking at her Soul Gem.

"You have a visitor." Said the nurse.

Rosemary looked up and saw it was Sabrina holding flowers.

"Oh it's you." Said Rosemary, "I never caught your name."

"Sabrina…" said Sabrina.

Rosemary grunted…

"I'm sorry." Said Sabrina.

"Why didn't you make a contract?" asked Rosemary.

"Because I watched your friend turn into a witch… the first one, not Erika." Said Sabrina.

"I see." Said Rosemary.

There was a silence.

"What do you know about that girl…" muttered Rosemary.

"Lenora… nothing we share some classes but no one knows anything about her." Explained Sabrina.

"I see." Whispered Rosemary, "She killed her… she killed Erika…"

"I know…" sighed Sabrina.

Rosemary shook.

"I will make her pay!" said Rosemary.

Rosemary looked at Sabrina.

"I asked Kyubey about her wish and it's a guarantee to make her a witch!" said Rosemary, "I want your help…"

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"Help me kill her." Said Rosemary.

"I can't do that!" said Sabrina.

"What makes you think that!" said Rosemary.

"I saw what happened to magical girls who don't die, I don't want that to happen to me." Said Sabrina.

Rosemary sighed.

"I wish I knew that…" said Rosemary, "If I knew that… then…"

Sabrina didn't know how to respond.

The two sat there for a while.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city, Lenora had found something, it was a familiar that was trapped in a shield she had found out during a fight that if she encased a familiar in her shelf it could be sent out ad wouldn't bother her anymore, turns out she found where one landed which was a roof top.

"What am I going to with this thing?" she asked.

She tossed it off the roof and landed near a guy walking his dog, the man started screaming. Lenora watched as new grief seed formed and a barrier manifest with a gust of wind.

"That's weird…" said Lenora, "It wasn't as powerful as those tow girls… I wonder…"

Back as the hospital… Rosemary's mother came into the room.

"Oh hello, Sabrina, right?" asked Rosemary's mother.

"Yes…" said Sabrina.

"I need to talk to my daughter alone if that's all right." Said Rosemary's mother.

"All right." Said Sabrina.

Sabrina left a paper, which had her phone number and e-mail address.

"Call me if you need to talk." Said Sabrina.

"She's a nice girl." Said Rosemary's mother.

Rosemary only nodded.

"I have good new and bad news." Said Rosemary's mother, "The good news is that the doctors found another wrong with you and you leave here tonight."

Rosemary didn't respond.

"The bad news I found a house in San Mateo, and we're going to move there in a couple weeks." Sighed Rosemary's mother.

"What? Why?" asked Rosemary.

"You just lost your two best friends… a change of secretly will help you…" said her mother.

"But! But…" said Rosemary.

"We'll still live nearby, and you could always take the train to the city…" said her mother.

Rosemary shook… she couldn't tell her mother the real reason why she couldn't move.

"Fine." She grumbled.

The next day she met Sabrina in a Starbucks.

"What seriously?" asked Sabrina.

"I can't tell her why I can't move so I have no choice." Said Rosemary.

"I see…" said Sabrina.

"When I move, I still need you to keep an eye on Lenora." Said Rosemary.

"But I can't…" said Sabrina.

"I came up with an idea, keep an eye on her as much as you… make sure she cleans her Soul Gem and make sure she tries not to do what she do Erika." Explained Rosemary.

"I'll try…" mumbled Sabrina.

"But if her wish ever comes true…" said Rosemary, "Tell me, because I want to be the one that kills that witch!"

"But how can I control her…" said Sabrina.

"Bluff, say you can always wish that her wish doesn't come true." Said Rosemary.

"I'll try." Sighed Sabrina.

"I'm sorry… but you're the only I can was … esspeiclly since that scumbag Kyubey lies to me…" muttered Rosemary.

"Where is he?" asked Sabrina.

"Who care…" muttered Rosemary.

On top of Twin Peaks Kyubey looked out at the city.

He was slowly going insane, he couldn't help it. He dwelled on the question "Why did she make that wish?" and it only gotten worse. He saw her family they were normal people, they weren't abusive, they weren't secretly cheating on other, they were casually a rather happy couple.

That didn't answer his question at all… he didn't know why she would make that wish…

Kyubey knew what it had to do, separate itself from the rest of the mind and make a request to make sure another one wasn't sent, after all Lenora's wish cause his other bodies to go insane as well.

Kyubey thought about it…

"Go…" thought Kyubey, "Half of Kyu…"

Though he wouldn't completely go by that name until he was ready.

The next day after school Sabrina went to talk to Lenora and made her demands.

"What are you going to do with I don't comely." Said Lenora.

"Then I'll make a sure to make sure you never become a witch one or another." Said Sabrina.

Lenora smirked at Sabrina.

"Then there's a chance you'll become a witch." She responded.

"I'll take that chance." Said Sabrina.

Over the course of the next few months Sabrina accompanied Lenora on all of her witch-hunts. She had nearly gotten killed a few time but nothing much happened.

Sabrina eventually found out about the thing with the familiars and tired to get Lenora to stop but Lenora said this her.

"If I don't have a steady stream of witches then I'll become a witch and we have that now can we…"

However the weirdest thing was when Kyubey showed up at her house drunk, his usually red and pink body parts blue telling her to call him Gobey.

She had brought Rosemary over and he tearfully apologized for every little thing he ever did.

Everything from that point on changed… but only a little bit.

But the biggest change was when they found a girl inside the barrier.

One that laid down on the ground when danger had passed.

Sabrina and Gobey were having a mental conversation thanks to Gobey's powers.

"You think she should become a magical girl?" asked Gobey.

"She has potential right…" thought Sabrina.

"Yeah…" sighed Gobey.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without making a contract…" thought Sabrina.

"But dragging a girl who doesn't know anything…" thought Gobey.

"It's better this way, besides I don't she'll for Lenora's despair talk. She too calm and cool…" thought Sabrina.

"But what if she finds out…" thought Gobey.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes…" thought Sabrina, "If it comes…"

And so Diana acted as Sabrina's eyes and ears, of course she did occasional look the other way when it came to "Banishing familiars" as it was now known but other than that she did a rather good job.

Lenora always had the threat of Sabrina over her head so she never tried anything that would make Diana find out…

That is until the day they met Angelina…

Although in the end that was pointless… because it wasn't her that made Diana find out.

On the train, it had just pulled up to South San Francisco.

"Erika… today is the day I will avenge you…" thought Rosemary.

On the bus Sabrina was thinking top herself.

"Please… please don't give into despair…" she thought.

And is the story of how Witch's Den came to be…

Next Time: Sabrina apologizes to Diana while Rosemary meets up with them. Their goal, find and probably kill Lenora. But will they be able to do it when Lenora decides to create as many witches as possible? Will they be able to find before she turns into a witch? Or will they fail? Find out next time!


	10. My Wish was a Curse

Chapter 10: My Wish was a Curse, Yet My Curse was a Wish…

Sabrina arrived at Baker Beach with the grief seeds. She tossed two of them to both Diana and Angelina.

Diana managed to use hers and looked at Sabrina who looked down.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Diana.

"I'm sorry." Said Sabrina, "I'm sorry, I used you to keep an eye on Lenora because I didn't want to become a magical girl."

"Oh come on I knew that part already." Said Diana, "That there a was a reason why you wouldn't make a contract… I just figured you were too scared to fight."

"Oh…" said Sabrina.

"Don't apologize for being a coward…" said Diana.

"Then I'm sorry I kept everything from you." Said Sabrina, "I'm sorry for keeping the whole witch thing away fro you… I'm sorry for keeping Lenora's true powers away from you… I'm sorry for the fact that I helped hid Lenora's wish!"

"I have to think about it." Said Diana.

"Well I should apologize too." Said Rosemary showing up, "I did help keep it a secret."

Rosemary looked at Angelina, "What did I tell you about giving into despair?"

"This isn't like Sailor Moon…" mumbled Angelina.

"OF it's not!" said Rosemary, "IF it was we would have fought very different monsters!"

"But…" said Angelina.

"This is real life not some anime. Said Rosemary, "Clean your Soul Gem, we need you for this fight."

Angelina said nothing and cleaned her Soul Gem.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Diana.

"We're going to find a way to kill her." Said Rosemary.

"What!" yelled both of them.

"We have to… if she becomes a witch I fear she might be on par with Walpurgis Night." Said Rosemary.

"Walpurgis Night?" asked Angelina.

"The strongest witch in existence." Said Diana, "Rumors say she appears once a year in a city and causes untold destruction."

Angelina looked terrified.

"What if she attacks!" said Angelina.

"Don't' worry, word is that year it's attacking a city Japan." Said Rosemary, "And it's not Tokyo so don't' worry."

"It is just her power level as a witch is it…" said Diana.

"No… I think it's time I you the truth of why myself and Lenora don't get along…" said Rosemary.

Rosemary gritted her teeth.

"She killed one of my best friends!" yelled Rosemary who bean to cry, "Years ago I was in a magical girl trio as well. My parents were Izzy and Erika."

Rosemary sighed.

"Izzy was a gentle girl who loved nature and loved going to Golden Gate Park. One day she went on a mission by herself and she saw something that drove her to despair." Said Rosemary.

"It was a girl from Daily City turning into a witch." Said Gobey who was surpassingly still sober but did have a bag that was filled with bottles of alcohol, "She asked my former self what happened and was told the truth about Magical Girls…"

"It took a couple days but Izzy became a Witch in Golden Gate Park." Said Rosemary, "Two girls witnessed her booming a witch."

"Myself and Lenora." Said Sabrina.

"Lenora made her wish soon after and one of her abilities was to drive someone into despair." Said Gobey.

"She drove Erika to despair while they were fighting." Cried Rosemary.

"And is that the reason why Diana was chosen to become a magical girl." Said Gobey.

"What?" asked Diana.

"Anything Lenora would say to drive her despair would be easily brushed off." Said Gobey, "She knew that…"

"You mean…" said Diana.

"You were chosen how lazy you were." Said Gobey.

Dian gave a small laugh, "And almost everyone hates that I am… turns out it's been saving my life the whole time."

"Wait what about me?" asked Angelina.

"If it were up to me, you would have never become a Magical Girl." Said Gobey.

Angelina was shocked.

"Remember back on the Golden Gate when you couldn't save the jumper everything she said to you was her using that ability to drive you to despair." Said Sabrina, "I managed to talk you out of it and told you not to listen to her anymore…"

"You did do that." Said Angelina.

"We can't continue this conversation when it's all over we'll continue it." Said Rosemary.

"So do we destroy her Soul Gem?" asked Diana.

"We can't." said Rosemary.

"What? Why?" asked Diana.

"Because her shield powers had to come form somewhere, her shields protect her wish… it's the guarantee she becomes a witch." Said Gobey.

"I had always intended to kill her as a Witch… but the more I thought about the more she needs to die as a magical girl!" said Rosemary.

Angelina said nothing.

"I refuse to get my hands dirty…" muttered Diana, "However I will help track her down so you can be the one."

"I help…" mumbled Angelina in a small voice.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Rosemary.

"I'm going to stay with Sabs!" said Gobey.

"You're just saying that because you just want to get drunk." Said Sabrina.

"Hey I had to stay sober to explain things! I need a freakin' drink!" said Gobey.

The three left and Gobey sighed.

"There's something else I need you to do." Said Gobey, he pointed to where his ear was.

"Fine…" muttered Sabrina, "Quick or slow?"

"Quick." Said Gobey.

Sabrina looked around and found a big rock. She picked it up and used it bludgeon Gobey to death. She then tossed the rock into the water.

Another Gobey showed up with its ear intact and proceeded to eat it own body. The next thing Gobey did was open a bottle of alcohol.

"Finally!" yelled Gobey and began to down the bottle.

"They're not going to find her in time." Said Sabrina.

"I know…" responded Gobey.

"I have a feeling where she'll want to turn into a Witch." Said Sabrina.

"We'll go when I'm done." Said Gobey.

Sabrina stared at his alcohol stash and sighed.

"It's going to be a while isn't?" asked Sabrina.

"Unless you let me Shotgun it." Said Gobey.

With the trio of magical girls, Rosemary lead the other two with her Soul Gem. They found a barrier quickly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Diana.

"Even if she's not in here, we would be at least take away the hiding place." Said Rosemary.

Elsewhere in the city in another Witch's Labyrinth, Lenora was banishing every single familiar sent at her.

Soon enough she saw the witch, it had to take some effort to kill it since she had been using a lot of magic.

She picked up the grief seed left behind then cleansed her Soul Gem.

Why did she do that, because she wasn't done yet. She wanted to completely leave her mark.

About an hour later, the magical girl troop were breathing heavily.

"That was a third witch in an house." Mumbled Angelina.

"There's probably hundreds of familiar already encased in her barriers." Muttered Rosemary.

"So what do we do?" asked Angelina.

"Keep looking?" asked Diana.

"Yeah." Said Rosemary.

Meanwhile Gobey had managed down all of his booze and was hammer. Sabrina had managed to take her with him on bus, thankfully the closest bus was also the closest bus to her destination.

She had gotten to her stop and got off the bus. She had to walk to the rest of the way, but it was a short walk.

Her destination was Stow Lake, more specifically the Chinese Pavilion.

She waited there for a half hour, even saw a nice family of tourists. Gobey also passed out during that time.

That was when Lenora arrived looking somewhat exhausted.

"Well, well… so we had the same place in mind." Said Lenora.

Sabrina looked at Lenora's hands, neither one had her Soul Gem.

"Where's your soul gem?" she asked.

"Somewhere less than 100 meters away." Mocked Lenora.

"I see…" responded Sabrina.

"What were going to grab me and try to forcibly clean my Soul Gem?" asked Lenora.

Sabrina said nothing.

"I'm calling your bluff!" said Lenora.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"We both know any threat you made about wishing I would never become a witch was all a bluff." Said Lenora, "It took me a few months but I figured it out."

"Then why didn't you act?" asked Sabrina.

"Every time I tired to fall into despair I would always get a twinge of happiness that my wish would come true… and making myself happy didn't work because my soul gem would always darken much more slowly." Said Lenora, "and by the time I figured out the bluff Diana had become my partner! That's why it took so long!"

Sabrina stared at her.

"My wish was a curse, yet my curse was a wish… I had to bide my time wait for the perfect opportunity to finally do what I wanted." Said Lenora, "And even I had to expel so much magic… I lost count of how many familiars I banished… I have to say at least 3,000 at most 5,000. I ended up."

"You're kidding." Said Sabrina.

"Maybe I am...and maybe I'm not." Mocked Lenora.

Sabrina glared at her.

"You know what even if I hated it wait, at the same I was glad I had the time, to imagine what kind of witch I would become, to plan what sort of powers I have." Said Lenora.

"But that's impossible you have no control over what you'll be as a witch, and you won't be lucid!" said Sabrina.

"We shall see." Laughed Lenora with an evil smile, "It's a shame that you weren't closer to my soul gem, I would have loved to see you as my puppet."

"You mean a witch's kiss, right." Muttered Sabrina.

"No… something worse…" said Lenora, "Something far worse! I bet in years to come I'll outshine even Walpurgis Night every magical girl will fear me!"

"Remember wishes always have something to even it out… you'll never be feared as Walpurgis Night let along be worse!" Said Sabrina.

"Oh that a hurt little…" mocked Lenora.

Nearby Lenora's comely blackened Soul Gem cracked a little.

"By the way thanks for that little push…" said Lenora.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

An explosion of energy came from the area where the island's waterfall was. Sabrina and Lenora's body was far away enough to not get up in the formation of the Witch's Labyrinth.

"Huh… what?" asked Gobey waking up.

Lenora's body fell to the floor, it was dead.

Sabrina sat there in shock, she had always figured she'd find a way to prevent it…But… but…

"Well… shit… it looks like you failed." Said Gobey.

Lenora Butcher was dead… however her wish finally came true…. She was now a witch…

But if the Witch she always wanted to become had remained to be seen.

After all no one before had ever wanted to be a witch, even before becoming a magical girl…

Next Time: Diana, Angelina and Rosemary go into face the witch that was once Lenora. Will they be able le to kill this or will the Witch be the first ever Lucid Witch and what would be her powers... And what about Sabrina, will she become a magical girl to stop Lenora or no... Find out next time!

A/N: A fun bit of Trivia, the line that became the chapter's title was something I considered for Arc Words but it never panned out... at least I found a way to use it...


End file.
